


How to train your cloud / 雲朵之國

by Sheng



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cloud AU, M/M, Sex, fairytale, 童話AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10/3 聲明：為了維持整篇故事一致的文風，所以重新修過文字。<br/>先前的篇章已刪除，感謝曾經留言與支持的各位！<br/>留言和鼓勵都已備份，希望新版本不會辜負大家的期待，<br/>謝謝。</p><p>設定：每個人出生時，頭頂上都飄著一朵白雲，雲會隨著人格特質而逐漸改變顏色，隨著身體與心理狀態，而產生褶皺。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Sheng（生如初見）

凡雲必下雨，每隔一個月，人總會下個幾天雨，實際意義的那種。

 

 

 


	2. 001 雨季總是太突然

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小短篇形式

第三次。

當雷斯垂德感覺到肩上逐漸擴大的濕意時，他反射性跳離麥可羅夫特兩步遠，腦海裡浮現了一個不容錯認的阿拉伯數字。  
三。

他甚至沒機會和麥可羅夫特說上第二句話，肩膀的濕意就明顯地宛如被誰波上一桶水（這是很實在的比喻，他完全能用上周情緒激動的嫌犯關係人舉動來相互對比），只除了一句普通的開場白。

雷斯垂德頭上的雨愈下愈大，轉眼間就被淋得一身濕，他用潮濕的指掌抹過整張臉，掌心朝下，貼靠在眉心處，前方視野頓時顯得狹隘，他微抬下顎，透過飽含水珠的眼睫毛看向官員，雨幕朦朧了視線，所有的一切都顯得毫不真切。  
一定是因為這樣，所以麥可羅夫特回望的視線看起來彷彿褪去陌生和疏離，顯得溫和而真摯。

這是雷斯垂德第三次透過自己的雨看向麥可羅夫特。  
如果只算這個月發生降雨的總次數。  
而這完全超過了常理。

在遇見麥可羅夫特之前，他的降雨期大多規律地保持每三十天降雨三天，某些時候（例如殘酷兇殺案發生時）會有些錯亂，但這全有跡可循。

雷斯垂德是個普通人，降雨期也和普通人一樣普通，即使偶爾雨季突如其來地降臨（就和不請自來的客人一樣惱人），也還在可以容忍的範圍。

但最近，雷斯垂德認為他的小兄弟（他的雲，不是其他意味的代稱）胡作非為的程度已經快越過他容忍的底限。

身為一個探長，他指證犯人必講究真憑實據，在他搜羅了多次證據，他終於可以肯定指稱他的雲實為蓄意，它特別喜歡在他試圖和某人多說上幾句話（現在甚至退步到只夠他說上一句！偉哉，兄弟！）時搗亂，而非常不巧，那人還是他打算搭訕的對象，雷斯垂德相信這絕不是什麼偶然。  
雷斯垂德才不相信偶然。

無論如何，悲慘的是，這次談話又再度泡湯（沉痛的字面意義）。

雷斯垂德呼出一口氣。  
雨幕漸稀時，他看向那朵黑雲──位在麥可羅夫特頭上，純黑而形狀完整──欣羨地想，如果是麥可羅夫特的雲，一定會按照固定的週期降雨吧，官員只需在那幾天做好防備措施，用最新開發的集雨袋將雲朵包起來，定時倒水，或者乾脆在家休假幾天即可。

而且──  
他又習慣性地關注起那朵黑雲。平整光滑，貴氣而矜持。

 **冷靜點，別丟人現眼。**  
他在心裡悄聲警告自己的帶著毛邊的灰雲，毫無意外看見它捲了捲雲絮，接著又像擰毛巾那樣扭曲了身體，蓄勢待發。

 **等等，別，不不不不！**  
嘩啦────傾盆大雨乍然落下，毫無妥協的空間，豆大的雨珠在手臂上打出紅痕，雷斯垂德瞬間活像剛從泰晤士河底被誰撈出來一樣狼狽。

好極了，這下連遮擋在眉間的掌心都毫無用處，他從來不知道他的雲對麥可羅夫特這麼有意見，反應熱烈到變本加厲的地步。

至少他的屬下已經見怪不怪了，莎莉在收拾犯罪現場時向他投過一眼「我就說吧」的了然目光，隨即低聲和安德森交換意見，雷斯垂德並不想知道那是什麼扭曲事實的謠言（是有一點想，一點點）。

 

事實上，雷斯垂德不太在意自己的雲從出生的潔白光滑轉成如今的淺灰色（別提那些摺曲和凹痕），反正每個人都得經歷過一番大轉變──如同小天鵝變醜鴨──但當他看見麥可羅夫特與他漂亮的黑雲時，他仍不免有一點羨慕（同樣也是一點點，可能比一點點再多一點點）。

他的視線滑到男人手上的黑傘。  
雷斯垂德不得不承認，隨身帶傘的確是頗為優良的習慣，如同那個得體的英國紳士。  
雖他總難以想像麥可羅夫特有著毫不固定的降雨期，也從未看過官員在那朵黑雲之下撐傘。  
男人總是一身乾爽，又得體又矜持，那朵黑雲漂亮地要命。

「──洗？」

什麼？  
雷斯垂德慢了一拍才意識到麥可羅夫特在和他說話，在他胡思亂想的當頭，他很可能已經錯過了麥可羅夫特一大段對話，一絲遺憾滑過他的心頭。

不知何時，雨已經停了。

「如不介意，閣下是否願意屈尊前往敝宅一趟，稍做梳洗？」麥可羅夫特禮貌性地再問一次。

說「好」的字句只差一點就要滾出舌尖，雷斯垂德在最後一刻咬住了理智。  
不過是稍微接近官員，他的雲就抗議地四處下雨，一旦真的踏入對方的領地，他還真沒有概念灰雲會怎麼折騰他。  
他侷促地搖頭，「不用了，這常有的事。」只遇到麥可羅夫特才常有的事。

雷斯垂德稍稍退後一步，他對上麥可羅夫特的視線，錯以為自己看見失望的目光，他用力甩了甩腦袋，甩開不切實際的幻想，濕透的水珠從髮尾甩落地面，他再次抬眼，官員目光平和，對他不得體的儀容沒有半分評論。

再一次，麥可羅夫特證實他的家教比他弟弟好太多。

 

○

 

雷斯垂德翻開卷宗，連環自殺案的兇手躺在血泊中的照片映入眼簾，灰雲縮了縮，伸出一絲雲絮拂過銀髮髮梢，雷斯垂德沒空搭理它，此刻，他正聚精會神地盯著計程車司機肩上的血跡。

屍檢指出，那裏曾被誰用力踩過。  
依據血跡乾涸的時間，能這麼做的沒有別人。

雷斯垂德眨了眨眼，翻過頁，如同不追究兇手一樣不打算追究鞋印。

雷斯垂德自認不是聰明人，在某些時刻，他不介意裝得更笨一點。  
裝笨總是沒有壞處。他才不像那個恣意揮灑才華的大偵探，世界可是惡意的多。

就像是──  
他抬起頭，看向同樣垂下前段軀體的灰雲，雲朵晃了晃腦袋（如果那前段雲體能被稱作腦袋），頗為無辜。

雷斯垂德瞇起眼，單方面看著他的雲。  
灰雲降下高度，蹭了蹭他的額頭，幾乎像是在示好。

 _兄弟，如果要示好，就不要老是趕走麥可羅夫特啊！_  
該不會他的灰雲多下幾次雨，麥可羅夫特就認為自己不受歡迎吧？

銀髮探長咚的一聲，將下巴扣上桌面，視線掃過桌面上放大到失焦的文字（幸好他已經翻頁了），思索著該如何和麥可羅夫特說上第二句話。  
如果下次他站遠一點呢？五步夠嗎？  
或者他用簡訊聊天？還是──  
再這樣下去，何時才能約麥可羅夫特出來吃飯啊？

 

叩、叩、叩。  
三聲叩門打斷雷斯垂德的思緒，他輕咳一聲，右手放上脖頸後頭，試圖偽裝自己正在揉捏痠疼的頸項，他緩慢地挺起背脊，不意外地看見莎莉正慢條斯理地靠在門邊等他抬頭，她手裡拿著一個陌生的禮盒。

「老大，指名給你的。」  
女警唇角捲起的弧度和她的頭髮差不多，她將禮盒放在探長桌上，只退開了一步，不是太遠。她沒有離開長官的辦公室，反而饒富興味地望著他，顯然是在等雷斯垂德拆禮物。

「怎麼？」  
銀髮探長打量放在桌上用紅絲帶綁束的黑絨禮盒，捻起絲帶纏綁的淺藍色卡片。  
輕微的舉動即讓卡片在空氣中搧出輕微的木質香調，隱隱撩過鼻息。雷斯垂德微微抽動鼻子，辨認這略顯熟悉的香味。

半晌，他翻過卡片，筆鋒銳利的銅版字透出某種古典情懷。  
『致贈親愛的泰芙努特（Tefnut）』

泰芙努特？誰？  
雷斯垂德摸不著頭緒，他反覆翻閱了卡片，沒有找到任何署名。他放棄猜測，半帶疑慮地拉開絲帶，打開盒蓋。

盒內放置著一件西裝，銀灰色的西裝。  
精緻的做工，得體的剪裁，緞面能隱隱反射白光。

雷斯垂德拿出這套西裝，稍稍抖開，它已被扣上了一個扣子，但那是能解開的，而非造型觀賞。  
單就這一點，就能看出這件西裝造價昂貴。

事實上，或者不該稱它為西裝，那絕不是雷斯垂德的尺寸，它甚至比他的尺寸要小上許多。  
這是一個西裝造型的集雨袋，還是最頂級的那一種，全手工訂製，仿造真實西裝用料，它與真實西裝的差別只在前者的布料內部會額外縫上塑料膜與強力吸水墊。

 

「嘿，」  
灰雲垂降到雷斯垂德的胸前（考慮到它也不能移動太遠），雷斯垂德拿著西裝集雨袋在它的雲體上稍稍比劃，結果顯示非常合身。  
這件小西裝的確是送給他的雲，甚至用上雷斯垂德都沒穿過的頂級布料。  
是誰那麼有心？連雷斯垂德自己都不那麼清楚灰雲的尺寸，為什麼那人卻那麼了解？

 

彷彿聽見他的詢問，胸口莫名震了一下，雷斯垂德掏出手機，滑開螢幕，一行簡訊瞬間跳了出來。

_『區區薄禮，不成敬意。感謝你過去與未來對舍弟的寬容。』_

用字精簡而得體，如維多利亞時期穿越而來的匿名紳士。

這簡訊同樣沒有署名，寄送者未顯示發送的電話號碼。

如此神秘，但雷斯垂德卻心裡有底，彷彿先前懸吊在心上的石頭咯噔一聲落地。  
從過去到現在，他只認識一位如此戲劇化，同時又有個需要被照看的麻煩弟弟的英倫紳士。  
而他收到禮物的前一秒正在想他。

 

「咳，所以，他送你一個訂做的集雨袋。」  
直到莎莉清了清喉嚨，雷斯垂德才發現自己辦公室裡還有別人。

他略顯尷尬地──雖然不清楚到底為何尷尬──將集雨袋仔細地照摺痕摺疊完整，小心翼翼地放回禮盒裡，他重新蓋上盒蓋，纏回絲帶，確認包裹完整後，將禮盒放在身側。

他抬起頭，發現得力下屬正用一種介於批判和窺探的眼神看著他。

「怎麼？」他硬著聲問，假裝沒聽見自己心虛──同樣不知為何心虛──地弱下尾音。  
就算麥可羅夫特真的送給他一個集雨袋又怎麼樣？如果將這價值折合成夏洛克對警局與他個人蒙受精神損失的補償，可還抵不上災難造成的十分之一。

 

「集雨袋，」捲髮女警重複一次，她的神態竟有點像諮詢偵探在犯罪現場竄過一遍後，不得不停下來為他們解釋而感到不耐，其中甚至挾帶極其細微的憐憫。

「所以？」  
雷斯垂德稍稍退後，將雙腳搭上辦公桌，表現自己絲毫不受下屬的威脅。  
他才不是見錢眼開，只是不想將麥可羅夫特的禮物退回去。這樣下一次，他才有別的藉口去接近那個男人。

「老大，你是真不知道？」  
莎莉挑起一邊的眉，放棄再使用暗示，看來她得挑明地說。

「知道什麼？」雷斯垂德皺眉，「你再賣關子就愈來愈像夏洛克那個小混蛋了。」

「我才不是怪胎，」莎莉立刻反駁，她沒給雷斯垂德回嘴的機會，「集雨袋，有人送你集雨袋，還是最高規格，手工訂做的那種。」

「這是一項賠禮。」雷斯垂德盡可能謹慎地指出他定義的事實。

「老大，你該不會不知道，一個人送你集雨袋，意思就和他送你領帶差不多？」

領帶？  
雷斯垂德呆愣了一下，交疊在辦公桌上的雙腳忽然滑落，小腿狠狠撞上半開的抽屜，辦公桌晃了一下，疊在桌上的卷宗嘩啦一聲全倒落在地。

雷斯垂德忍住疼痛，從座位上爬起身，「坐著。」桌前的下屬揮了手勢示意雷斯垂德別動，她迅速蹲下，替他收拾一地殘局。她的動作俐落，很快就將手上的卷宗按照原先的排序疊整齊。

捲髮女警站起身，將一疊卷宗放回辦公桌右上角，順口再問。  
「所以你真不知道？」

這一次，雷斯垂德肯定下屬看向他的目光帶有三分同情和七分揶揄，在他還忍著痛來不及反駁的當頭退了出去，顯然打算再次掀起蘇格蘭場的地下賭盤（別問他為什麼知道，優秀的警察需要在各處安插線人──特別是蘇格蘭場，尤其是蘇格蘭場）。

 

他轉過頭看向仍安穩放在身側的禮盒。  
他的確知道送領帶意味著什麼意思，但他一直以為這只限於情侶或夫妻之間情意的表達？  
男人間互贈領帶不過是種禮節，互贈集雨袋必然也差不多。

總之，這一切都是莎莉想得太多，這只是個賠禮，雷斯垂德決定不過份在意禮物本身的含意。  
他提起精神，繼續撰寫他的結案報告，不再分神去看距離他左膝十公分處的禮盒。

 

當天下午。  
每位經過雷斯垂德辦公室外的蘇格蘭場警員表示，從沒見過探長的雲那麼活躍，甚至化成了一把傘，在探長頭頂飄來飄去。

至於探長本人，似乎在地下賭盤翻倍時，都沒有意識到這件事。

 


	3. 002 紳士必備準則

雷斯垂德剛將最後一口漢堡送入口中，便感覺到一滴水珠落上他的臉。  
噢，不是吧！

他還沒哀上第二句，豆大的雨珠就滴滴答答地打上他捲起袖口的手臂，雷斯垂德將包漢堡的餐紙揉成一團，拋入長椅旁的垃圾桶，他站起身，撐起大衣蓋過灰雲，遮住落在身上的雨勢，打算跑回蘇格蘭場。

雨來得太巧。  
倫敦瞬間籠罩在雨幕之中，如一場尚未開演的舞台劇。

雷斯垂德跑過了一條街，在第二個街口被紅燈阻擋住腳步。  
他抹過臉上的水痕，抬頭望向紅綠燈，直落的水珠忽然滴進他的眼眶，他反射性地用力眨眼，眼角因異物刺激而淌出生理性的淚水，溫熱的水痕和著雨水一同淌下他的臉頰。  
寒風屢屢呼嘯而過，他不由自主地打了一個噴嚏，整個人頓時狼狽不堪。

雷斯垂德甩了甩腦袋，又連續打了好幾個噴嚏，冷風再度吹來，他感覺到自己的鼻子又冷又熱，他吸了吸鼻子，忽然強烈希望自己別染上風寒。

紅燈怎麼那麼長？  
即使雷斯垂德經常被灰雲攪亂過幾次談話，習慣灰雲突如其來的降雨，也從來沒喜歡過哪怕一點落雨而來的寒冷潮濕。  
老電影裡那種兩個人在雨中擁抱的場景八成是修飾再修飾才美化過的浪漫場面，完全不切實際。

雷斯垂德呼出一口氣，灰雲降到他的肩頭。實質上，雲朵並不會受到任何物理意義的損害，但雷斯垂德還是攏起大衣，讓灰雲縮近內側，他專注於查看灰雲的狀況，以至於沒能在第一時間察覺左腰處傳來輕柔的碰觸，直到一聲輕微的喇叭聲喚起他的注意力。

雷斯垂德往左側望去。  
他先看見那輛純黑轎車，然後才看見盤桓在自己腰側的黑雲。  
──黑雲？

雷斯垂德定睛一看，那朵黑雲又碰了碰他的腰側，隨後滑進轎車半開的後車窗裡。  
接著，車窗降下，露出一張他熟悉的臉。

「雨可真大，」官員溫聲道，「不介意的話，我很樂意順路送閣下一程。」  
雷斯垂德尚未答話，雨勢轉瞬間又變得更大，而燈號就在此刻轉成綠色。

「上車吧，否則我們就違規了。」官員又催了一聲，後方車輛同時按出一連串催促的長喇叭，雷斯垂德不及細想，迅速拉開車門，滑了進去。

動作急切讓他的心跳快了好幾拍，雷斯垂德關上車門，靠在後座上直喘氣，約莫一分鐘後，他才慢半拍地想起他有一百個好理由不該坐上這輛車，其中比例最大的理由是，他的雲討厭麥可羅夫特。

如果麥可羅夫特好心送他一程，房車後座卻被他的雨水噴得到處都是，那就完蛋了，不說他要賠償多少金額，連他下次開口約對方的機會都沒了！

雷斯垂德頓時感到坐立難安，開始在心底警告他的雲。  
兄弟，我得警告你，不準下雨！  
**千萬不準下雨，不準下雨，不準下雨！**  
連聲警告數次，雷斯垂德才稍稍放心，他抬眼，卻看見官員不知何時已朝他傾過身軀，手臂橫過他的腰腹，那熟悉的木質香調頓時竄入他的鼻腔，一時間，鋒利的字跡浮上腦海。  
_『致贈親愛的泰芙努特』_

見鬼的泰芙努特，見鬼的豐沛女神！  
上網查到的小知識忽然不受控制地持續浮現在雷斯垂德的腦海裡，或許麥可羅夫特的確意識到了他的降雨期不是偶然，而是被誘發的？

雷斯垂德此刻其實分不清自己究竟是希望麥可羅夫特發現還是沒發現，是希望麥可羅夫特沒意識到灰雲的意見，還是足夠聰明意識到雷斯垂德想要約他？

真是見鬼的高智商低情商反社會人格，他們兄弟該不會都只打算和工作結婚吧？

 

忽然間，木質香調的氣味變得更加濃烈，那些雜亂的思緒全消逝不見，只剩前方即將要貼上他的男人，雷斯垂德努力收著小腹，謹慎地屏住氣息，在那雙冰藍瞳眸裡看見自己征愣的倒影。

不，除了自己之外，那雙藍眸裡似乎還有些別的複雜的情緒。  
或許是評估，或許是欲望，或許是控制欲或占有慾之類的私人意圖，總之那裏頭足夠複雜到雷斯垂德無能清楚地辨別每一分含意，但又足夠深沉到讓他的脊髓傳來一陣顫慄。

他們對望了約莫一分鐘，或者更久，久到雷斯垂德的腦子都要在那雙漂亮的瞳眸裡燃燒。麥可羅夫特傾下身，雷斯垂德幾乎以為麥可羅夫特下一秒就打算將欲望付諸行動，他下意識地啟唇，忽然──

喀咑。  
金屬扣合的聲響從他的左側傳來，灰雲跳了一下，麥可羅夫特隨即退開，如同迷霧的朦朧曖昧瞬間消散。

雷斯垂德尷尬地揉著臉轉向窗外，藉由車窗反射調整自己的表情。  
麥可羅夫特不過是要幫他扣上安全帶，才不是要──  
不是什麼？說起來他們最近連第二句話都說不上，還能夠怎樣？  
但是扣安全帶需要靠那麼近嗎？也可以說一聲讓他自己扣啊。

雷斯垂德用額頭抵著冰冷的玻璃窗，試圖冷卻方才期待的荒謬野望，車窗玻璃因他的吐息染成了白霧，額頭抵住的地方留下一點水痕，那能透視街景的額頭印子在整片車窗白霧裡特別顯眼。

──整片白霧？  
雷斯垂德忽然發現身體已經沒那麼冷了，微冷的指尖回復了知覺，袖口處的濕重感減輕了一些，他回頭去看麥可羅夫特，官員正垂首翻閱手中的文件。  
麥可羅夫特依舊穿著無懈可擊的三件套，領口繫著端正的領帶，袖口處別著白金製的袖扣，黑雲縮在他頭上，正無聊著捲著它尾端的雲絮。

捲起，順平，捲起，再順平。  
看來麥可羅夫特在看的東西不是太有趣，八成和雷斯垂德的結案報告差不多，充斥著官腔文字和陳腔濫調。

他輕咳一聲，麥可羅夫特放下文件，黑雲縮起了雲絮，將自己打理地整整齊齊，一人一雲轉頭望向他，雷斯垂德咧開唇角，「那個，我想感謝你之前的贈禮，它真的很漂亮。」

「只是薄禮，」官員低聲說。  
「太貴重了，」雷斯垂德糾正他，「或者能讓我請你一頓作為回報？」他趁機拋出自己的意圖。

此話一出，官員頓時一征。  
無論麥可羅夫特原先預期的是什麼，他顯然沒預期到雷斯垂德的飯約。  
太現實的原因在於，雷斯垂德很可能得花上一個月的薪水來支付麥可羅夫特平日慣於前往的餐廳。  
那實在不是兩個人──至少是麥可羅夫特──所樂見的事。

官員沉思一會，轉而道，「那不過是出於舍弟造成損害的一點賠禮。如果你堅持，允許我提出另一種補償方式。」

雷斯垂德挑起眉，視線緩緩從官員的額側掃至他的下巴，「洗耳恭聽。」

「周六晚間有場慈善音樂會，」麥可羅夫特慢條斯理地說，「我用私人名義捐助了兩張票。如果攜伴進去，能避免某些不得體的議論。」

麥可羅夫特沒把話說全，但在職場上打滾，雷斯垂德大略聽懂他的意思。  
所以說，上流人士生活不容易，即便是沽名釣譽，也不能做得太過明顯。

原本聽音樂會並不在雷斯垂德原先預期的範圍，最主要的原因是，「我可能沒有適合那種場所的禮服。」他試圖委婉地表達自己的難處。

「這是最小的問題，我們能夠一起解決它。」麥可羅夫特溫聲道，「我忠誠希望，你願意把周六晚間的行程空出來。」

雷斯垂德正要回話，便感覺到車子停了下來。  
蘇格蘭場的大門近在眼前。

前頭的司機下車，繞過來替他打開車門，一陣冷風頓時灌進車裡。他解開安全帶，回頭看向官員，看進那雙翻騰如海的藍眼睛。

這是一種新體驗，如果雷斯垂德打算約一位來自上層階級的官員，自然得配合對方，即使那意味著要去聽他一個音也不認識的見鬼音樂會。

但換言之，麥可羅夫特會有一個晚上都坐在他身側五公分處，遠比聚餐更近的距離，這讓所有的一切聽起來都變得美好。

「如果沒有更好的人選，」他琢磨著字句，「我很樂意出席。」

那雙藍眸溫和地彎起，「探長，我很期待你的陪伴。」

 

車門在身後關上時，雷斯垂德忽然感覺到寒冷。  
他從剛才就發現，車內放了極強的暖氣，溫度高到他的衣物都呈現半乾狀態，而穿著三件套將領口扣得嚴嚴實實的男人卻沒有解開哪怕一個鈕釦。

麥可羅夫特決不是怕冷——夏洛克甚至曾說那男人血管裡流動的是冰塊，而他在下車前曾特意觀察過官員的額側，在接近官員髮梢處看見些微的反光。  
麥可羅夫特熱到出汗，卻在車內開著溫度那麼高的暖氣。

如果那男人血管裡流的是冰塊，也早就融化了吧。

○

「老大，你的愛慕者又送禮來了。」

當莎莉拿著眼熟的黑絨禮盒踏進雷斯垂德的辦公室時，探長才意識到麥可羅夫特的「解決問題」是什麼意思。

他接過了下屬貼心遞來的方盒，隨手擱在一旁的架上，正要拿起手上的卷宗繼續閱讀，忽然──

啪！  
一隻手掌壓住了他的檔案，鮮紅的指甲透露出來者身份。雷斯垂德莫可奈何地抬眼，看見得力下屬正興致盎然（或說殺氣騰騰地）看著他。  
「怎麼？」他明知故問。

「老大，我們都在等你拆禮物。」女下屬揚起與頭髮同樣弧度的唇角，「你知道現在賠率到多少了嗎？」

雷斯垂德不想知道。  
「多少？」但他還是問了。

「一賠四，投資總是有風險，我在確保自己不會血本無歸。」

會擔心血本無歸，當初就不該投資啊？  
有失有得才是真實人生。

雷斯垂德與他來勢洶洶的下屬對視半晌，十分鐘後，他終於敗下陣來。  
他拿過了禮盒，小心翼翼地拆開紅絲帶，拿起黑絨盒蓋放在一邊，他大概能預期盒內會是什麼東西，卻沒想過乍然撞見會愕然到再次征愣。

一件銀灰色的西裝，樣式同上次那個西裝集雨袋造型，做工卻更細緻，材料用得更好，鈕釦閃過一絲銀光，從領口到下擺都能在他灰暗的辦公室裡閃閃發光。

雷斯垂德不敢去想這套西裝的價錢，想必它是出自 _那條街_ 上的產物。

辦公室內沉靜的氣氛結束在捲髮女警意欲未明的興奮語調下。  
「老大，這超過送領帶的意義了。」  
「這是一項朋友的謝禮。」雷斯垂德再次糾正她，「只是謝禮。」

但莎莉半點也不信。  
什麼樣的謝禮會送這種量身訂作的西裝？獻殷勤還差不多。  
她毫不打算放過上司，「上次是賠禮，這次是謝禮，那下次該不會是婚禮吧？」

如果能給莎莉再一次選擇，她一定會後悔在這時候說出這句話。  
在她尾音落下的當頭，雷斯垂德頭上那朵灰雲竟用力扭曲了一下，瞬間降下轟然大雨，所幸雷斯垂德反應夠快，在第一時間用右腳將禮盒踢到辦公室的最角落，這導致的後果是，除了那禮盒外，在這辦公室的所有東西──包含雷斯垂德、莎莉與滿桌的卷宗──全部濕透，濕到每件物品都彷彿能被擰出一桶水。

「老大，你的優先順序說明了一切。」  
全身濕透的女警盯著尷尬的上司，毫不留情地拆穿他，她邊擰著自己濕淋淋的衣角，邊在心裡暗自發誓，她要提高賭盤上的賠率才足以賠償這一切損失。

 

隔天，蘇格蘭場破案率最高的探長有個神祕愛慕者的消息便傳遍了整個警局。

Fin.


	4. 003音樂好朋友

鏡面反射出修長的體格，指節靈巧地在領口處打上特地練習的雙交叉結。這可是他和麥可羅夫特第一次──而且是非常正式──的約會，雷斯垂德特地上網查了所有聽音樂會的正式禮節，諸如不能在樂曲結束前──特別是在樂章和樂章之間──鼓掌，手機關靜音，不能於演出中途離場等等，無非是希望能留給麥可羅夫特一個好印象。

 

他先替灰雲穿上那套做工精緻的集雨袋，確保灰雲臨時下雨也有應對政策，才替自己換上同樣款式的禮服。  
雷斯垂德沒發現自己在著裝上花費的時間是他平日的三倍，事實上，他要關注的事項等級高得太多。

他用最高規格的修飾藥水拍過灰雲前端的雲絮，讓每一絲雲絮都服服貼貼地黏在它的頭頂上，「拜託你了，兄弟，這次請安份一點。」  
灰雲蹭了蹭他的額頭，似乎是同意了。顯然麥可羅夫特的集雨袋對它很受用。

 

考量到阿爾伯特皇家音樂廳附近的停車位，雷斯垂德決定叫計程車。  
他在七點整時到達音樂廳門口，比開演早了三十分鐘，他被人領著進去演奏廳，甚至沒有被要求驗票，雷斯垂德在帶位者推開演奏廳大門時不禁暗想，麥可羅夫特的權勢或許不是普通的大。

他很快就被眼前的景象攫住了注意力。  
偌大的演奏廳裡已有不少人入座，但雷斯垂德卻能一眼看見他要找的人。麥可羅夫特坐在第三排正中間，低垂著頭，翻閱這場音樂會的簡介。  
那朵黑雲今日穿著正式的燕尾服，直立著漂浮在男人頭頂，威儀十足，極其尊貴。  
尊貴完美到想弄亂它看看會有什麼反應。

這完全體現了雷斯垂德想對黑雲底下的男人做一樣的事。而這不是他第一次這麼想，事實上，從見到那男人的第一眼開始，他就想過，一向冷靜自持的男人會如何喘息，衣著零亂，領口大開，臉色潮紅，脖子上有著明顯的咬痕，最好所有人都能看到，來自他的咬痕──

冷靜！  
他感覺到自己的西裝褲抽動了一下，而灰雲正蓄勢待發。雷斯垂德深深吸了一口氣，平復他顯然過快的心跳，他夾緊了大腿，小心翼翼地走過去。

雷斯垂德的位子在麥可羅夫特的右手邊，他撩開西裝後擺，坐上那張過分柔軟的舒適座椅，順口向今日的（他擅自認定的）約會對象打招呼，「嗨，晚上好。」

就好像非得遵守某種既定的禮節，即便麥可羅夫特絕不會在查看音樂會簡介時用上極高的專注力，他還是等到雷斯垂德坐定，並開口出聲時，才慢條斯理地闔上手中的簡介，「晚上好，」他停了一下，似乎在斟酌該怎麼稱呼雷斯垂德，然而，當他抬眼正視蘇格蘭場的銀髮探長時，竟罕見地停頓了，這停頓超過應有的禮節，反而顯得異常突兀。

事實上，雷斯垂德不確定自己是否看見麥可羅夫特的眼角極其細微地抽了一下，如果不是在演奏廳這種暈黃浪漫的燈光下，他絕對能看得更加清楚。  
探長不自在地在訂製西裝裡動了動（考量到銀灰色西裝足夠修身，他其實沒有太多私人空間），低聲問道，「有什麼不對嗎？」他果然不適合這樣穿吧？

「不，」麥可羅夫特果決地打斷他，「很適合，」他的嗓音低啞，低到雷斯垂德必須湊近去聽，才能清楚辨識。  
「很適合你。」官員又說了一次，昏暗的燈光下，那雙美麗的藍眸再度翻騰，卻顯得那麼明亮，像夜空中最漂亮的星辰。

「謝謝。」雷斯垂德在出口道謝時，才察覺自己的嗓音同樣低啞。

或許，他能稍稍體會麥可羅夫特的心情。  
從剛才他就避免直視官員的禮服，不同於麥可羅夫特往日習於穿著暗色的三件套，官員今晚穿了天藍色的西裝，修身的剪裁勾勒出西裝底下緊緻的腰身與線條，而天藍色更是成為在整個暗紅帷幕的演奏廳裡唯一亮眼的主角。  
性感又火辣的天藍色。

雷斯垂德忽然想不出除了擁有他之外的第二個想法。  
但現在，他們才要開始第一個約會（如果這能稱上是個約會），離雷斯垂德想做的還非常非常遠。

「所以我們，」雷斯垂德收緊掌心，讓灰雲維持在莊重的姿態，他輕聲問道，「我們來得很早？」

官員將手中的簡介遞給對方，溫和地說，「並不算早。」

 

這場音樂會十分盛大，坐無虛席，雷斯垂德甚至在附近看到了幾位平時只會在遊行與電視看見的眼熟人物，他頓時覺得自己坐在這裡顯得彆扭，像一盆紅豆裡摻了一顆綠豆般的格格不入，他下意識地拉了拉領結，吸入肺度的空氣忽然減少，他瞬間喘不過氣——

忽然，溫熱的吐息拂過左耳，麥可羅夫特低聲道，「你看起來好極了，就像最標準的紳士。」

那聲音幾乎是貼著他的耳朵，甚至一路竄進他的脊髓，雷斯垂德直視前方，搭在膝蓋上的雙手稍稍握緊，下一刻，略涼的掌心覆上他的手背。

指揮上台了，所有的樂團成員站起身，與指揮相互行禮，雷斯垂德感覺到覆在手背上的掌心被抽走，周圍掌聲如雷，他馬上反應過來跟著鼓掌，希望自己確實呈現出聽音樂會應有的觀眾水準。

 

指揮的動作很有渲染力，一點一頓都能感受到曲目的輕快氣氛。  
雷斯垂德微瞇起眼，將這禮拜處理過的案件拋到腦後，慢慢放縱自己沉溺在音樂裡。這首曲子有點像探戈，獨特而輕快的旋律反覆拉奏，主奏在每一次轉折的長音有種緊繃的張力，讓躍動與靜謐的對比相襯出微妙的和諧感。

他藉著舞台上的黃光瞧見麥可羅夫特目光專注地盯著台上主奏的大提琴手，官員的側臉在暈黃燈光下顯得柔和，線條放鬆，雷斯垂德重新靠向柔軟的椅背，掌心幾乎要跟著節拍打出聲來，他不太會巧妙地形容這首曲美在哪裡，但他至少聽懂了，沒在冗長的大樂章中睡過去。

曲子結束在一個具有震撼力拉長的尾音，他聽見麥可羅夫特的鼓掌聲，隨即睜開眼跟著拍手，指揮轉過身，牽起大提琴手的指尖，一同來到舞台前鞠躬謝禮。

雷斯垂德再次趁隙朝麥可羅夫特望去，瞧見那雙藍眸閃著愉悅的光芒，他暗自想著要回去研究曲目的簡介，至少往後，他們會有一個以上的共同話題可以聊天。

 

下一首曲目有四個樂章，開頭是緩板，哀傷而沉重，雷斯垂德貼回椅背，重新闔上眼，試圖讓自己再度沉入音樂裡，試著學習麥可羅夫特的品味。  
他真的成功了，成功沉進去。  
事實上，他還沉得太深了。

當雷斯垂德感受到震動時，他朦朧著意識睜眼，才發現自己不知何時已睡著了，他正枕在麥可羅夫特左肩上，身上蓋著那件天藍色的西裝外套，而他們頭上的兩朵雲趴疊在一起，或者更正確的說法是，他的灰雲正趴在那朵黑雲上，相互依偎著。

雷斯垂德這下徹底醒了，他坐直身體，灰雲瞬間立得筆直，天藍色西裝從他的肩上滑落，他手忙腳亂地撈起西裝，看向舞台，所有的樂團成員正依序退場，雷斯垂德尷尬地用力鼓掌，直到身旁的觀眾也陸續起身離席。

結束了？  
他睡掉了後半場的音樂會？  
噢，他懊惱地揉著臉，不敢去看官員的表情，更不敢去想這究竟丟了麥可羅夫特多大的臉面，直到官員帶笑的聲音傳來，「想吃點東西嗎，葛雷格？」

 

 

禮尚往來，消夜的地點換雷斯垂德選。

「兩杯生啤。」  
「你男朋友挺帥的。」保羅將兩杯生啤酒端上吧台，泡沫隨著震動稍稍溢出玻璃杯，「你確定他喝這個？」

「代替他謝謝你的恭維，但他還不是我男友。」雷斯垂德咧嘴一笑，「讓他試試新東西無妨。」  
「我先聲明，偷搶拐騙請別在我店裡做，」保羅露出頗具暗示性的笑容，其中的意味不言而喻。  
「嘿，我可是警察。」雷斯垂德兩手端起酒杯，仍用肩膀撞了撞老友。

「兄弟，你拉著他進來的樣子活像他是你的所有物。」保羅很清楚葛雷格對誰有興趣是什麼樣子，他可從沒看過灰雲和哪朵雲這麼親暱地靠在一起，「你得知道，我幹酒保就和你幹探長一樣出色。」而這麼明顯的事實，根本用不上他出色的觀察力。

「我當作這是稱讚了。」雷斯垂德忽然傾前，灰雲碰了一下有些灰斑的雲朵，他壓低聲音，「我們還不是，你等會上小菜可別亂說話。」

「知道啦，快把你的生啤端過去吧。」保羅再捶了友人一記，毫不在意雷斯垂德會把啤酒灑出來，這小子從高中開始踢足球，平衡感好的驚人，「顯然你的美人正受到騷擾。」

雷斯垂德回身，果真看見兩名壯漢站在麥可羅夫特的桌前，似乎想搭訕他。  
那兩個陌生人不知道自己究竟招惹了什麼樣的人物，而雷斯垂德有義務保護一般市民的安全，再者──  
天藍色西裝果然太火辣了。探長粗魯地低咒一聲，不經意又惹來友人的噴笑。

 

麥可羅夫特在陰影落上手中的菜單之前就注意到有人靠近。他用極小的手勢示意自己的司機和隨扈別輕舉妄動，他自己能解決這個。

「先生們，有事嗎？」他在陌生人開口之前闔上菜單，平靜地問。

他的眼前站了兩個人，麥可羅夫特只用一秒就能推斷他們前半生。  
左邊，穿著破舊夾克，光頭，身材粗壯，酗酒過度，有鬥毆傾向。剛出獄，目前是無業遊民，經常光顧不同的酒吧，第二次或第三次前來這家酒吧。

右邊，高度較矮，但體格同樣粗壯，留著龐克頭，左手臂上有刺青。單親家庭，父親剛過世，家裡雙親之一會家暴，可能是父親。性愛剛結束約三十分鐘，兩女一男。

穿著破舊夾克的男人隨意地笑了一聲，「你不介意和我們一起喝點什麼吧？」

麥可羅夫特雙手合掌抵在下巴處，勾起如同面對提出愚蠢建議的國防部長才露出的虛假笑容，「被連續拒絕了三十次後才發現工作不好找？」他轉頭看向身高較矮的那位，「而你，」他壓低聲音，低到只有那人能聽見，「你的手還在抖──」

「男孩們，他可是有主的。」

雷斯垂德不知何時從壯漢身後冒了出來，穿著破舊夾克男人的半身頓時被壓倒在隔壁桌，雷斯垂德俐落地鉗制他的雙手，灰雲默契十足地滑過去碰撞對方那朵紋路縱橫交錯的灰黑雲朵，下一秒，雷斯垂德迅速後退，在那朵灰黑雜雲下起大雨之前。

雷斯垂德回過頭，他打算解決的目標早已跪在地上，頭上那朵同樣斑駁的雲朵正瘋狂地下冰雹，一塊塊細碎的冰塊砸在男人頭頂和肩膀。

麥可羅夫特？  
雷斯垂德呼出一口氣，看見他安好地坐在位置上，沒有移動半分。他才想起他或許並不需要擔心。

雷斯垂德不打算問官員究竟做了什麼，他朝保羅打了個手勢，揪著一個狼狽與一個失魂落魄的男人，扔出酒吧外。

他走回原先的位置，保羅已經將桌前的雨水和冰雹處理乾淨，桌上重新倒過兩杯生啤，麥可羅夫特看著他的神情似笑非笑，雷斯垂德挑起眉，坐了下來，「怎麼了？」

「剛才，你的朋友說了點關於你的事。」麥可羅夫特拿起其中一杯啤酒，「喝這有什麼規矩？」

「沒有，大口喝下去就對了。」  
雷斯垂德爽快地說，他是真想讓麥可羅夫特放鬆一下，但當官員的喉結隨著吞嚥起伏時，一切似乎都沒那麼簡單。

「所以保羅，」雷斯垂德朝酒吧的方位點了點頭，試圖讓自己轉移注意力，別總盯著官員的喉嚨瞧，「說了什麼？」

「他說，我應該讓你有表現的機會。」官員放下生啤，舌頭舔過唇邊殘留的酒液，「你總是很樂於幫助──」他巧妙地停了一下，「朋友，脫離困境。」  
「當然，」探長又嚥了口啤酒，忽然發現酒精似乎從喉道蔓延到腦袋，他幾乎只能順著麥可羅夫特的語句複述，「朋友，當然。」

他們喝掉剩下的啤酒，沉默像介於親暱消磨時間與尷尬尋找話題之間的某種重量，恰如其分地壓在兩個人放在桌面的手背上，微妙地彷彿一抬指節就會扯動平衡的絲線，麥可羅夫特先前的舉動已讓絲線彎出緊繃的弧度，倘若雷斯垂德再進一步，就會扯斷它。

他猶豫了一會，像坐久了打算伸展身軀而盡可能自然地改變坐姿，將指掌往前伸了一點，四指指節離麥可羅夫特的指掌不過幾吋，他小心翼翼地抬眼，看見對面的官員低垂眼簾，似乎在沉思。

他會不會太躁進了呢？  
雷斯垂德稍稍把指節收回，擺在桌上的右手鬆鬆地收成拳，避免洩漏太多他的打算，他忽然想起音樂會時，麥可羅夫特曾主動把掌心蓋在他的手背上，那是為了緩解他的不自在，但以一個普通朋友而言，這舉動也──太親密了一點？

他又稍稍打開了拳，指節屈起，維持著放鬆的自然姿態。

「那個，」雷斯垂德決定打破沉默，他不再看著桌面，轉而盯著麥可羅夫特，「音樂會，抱歉我最後睡著了。」

「我並不打算讓你受罪，」麥可羅夫特抬起眼，對上雷斯垂德的視線，「我們一同出席，就達成了原本的目的。」他溫聲說，「我很享受你今晚的陪伴。」

他們視線膠著，誰也沒有移開視線，雷斯垂德忽然感覺到手背上多了溫熱的體溫，他下意識翻過手心，讓兩個人的掌心輕輕交疊，只是交疊，並未扣合。

「我很高興你願意踏進這裡。」雷斯垂德真誠地說，「我原本以為你對消夜的地點會有更高價位的要求。」  
「的確如此，」麥可羅夫特並未否認，「但你能補足這其中的差距。」

雷斯垂德吞了口唾液，覺得今晚的酒精不只蔓延到腦門，或許他已經醉到產生幻聽，才會聽見麥可羅夫特間接的表白，嚴格來說那也不是表白，雷斯垂德決定再次隱晦地試探，「你弟弟宣稱他和工作結婚了，我一直以為你們兄弟有許多共通點。」

「你一定能察覺，我們的相異處遠多於共通點。」

「是的，」雷斯垂德承認，「我發現了。」特別是兄弟倆對他智商的評價完全兩極化。

「嘿，抱歉我要打烊了，」  
突如其來的宣告打斷了兩個人之間的曖昧氣氛，保羅自認識相地對友人報路，「旅館在後面那條巷子左轉第二間，你很熟的。」最後一句，他是半開玩笑地說，卻沒預料到友人霎那間眼底閃過的驚慌。  
噢噢，這傢伙是真的栽了，他以前從不避諱的。

「謝謝，」出乎意料的是，回話的竟是麥可羅夫特，「我們打擾得太晚了。」他站起身，「這樣多少？」  
「這頓我請。」保羅拒絕了麥可羅夫特遞來的黑卡，「其實葛雷格並不常帶人來我這，」他特意澄清，「我是開玩笑的。」

「好了，保羅，」雷斯垂德將麥可羅夫特的黑卡推回去，「衝著最後那句話，你還怕我不來嗎？」他改遞出自己的信用卡，「下一次再讓你請。」

麥可羅夫特半挑起眉，但沒有堅持付帳，他收回自己的卡，「下一次，希望你店裡能準備比生啤酒更讓我驚豔的酒類。」

保羅接過友人的卡，朝他擠眉弄眼，「我可不會讓葛雷格漏氣，本店雖小，但必定能滿足你們所有的需求。」

○

「老大，音樂會怎麼樣？」  
毫不意外，周一早晨，雷斯垂德就得面臨下屬的例行逼供。

「呃，我後半場睡著了。」雷斯垂德尷尬地回答，「等我醒來，音樂會就結束了。我帶他到酒吧去喝點生啤酒。」

捲髮女警挑起眉，「他沒有意見？」

「他說──」雷斯垂德忽然回憶起麥可羅夫特關於場所價位的評論，心臟頓時快了半拍，他鎮定地回答，「感謝我的陪伴。」

「他帶你去聽那麼貴的音樂會，你帶他去巷子裡的酒吧喝生啤酒，你們對此毫無意見？」捲髮女警在面對上司的感情事裡，總能一舉總結重點。

「什麼意見？」雷斯垂德皺著眉，「我很高興能接觸他的世界。」雖然他表現得不太好，但麥可羅夫特卻沒有把他排除在自己的世界之外，反而領著他踏進那道門，將一切展示給他看。  
他喜歡這種感覺。

 

「老大，你們就是在交往吧？」莎莉直接挑明地說，這個事實一旦成立將影響整個盤面，她必須小心確認。  
「胡說，」雷斯垂德反射性地否認，就怕謠言一旦傳到官員的耳裡，他們才剛建立的默契會陡然破碎，他毅然決然地反駁，「我們只是朋友。」

不是男朋友，還不是。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可以猜猜麥哥到底說了什麼w


	5. 004 交往不交往

指尖滑過乳頭，引來男人細微地低吟，他用指尖反覆按壓，鏡面裡小巧的乳頭挺得亢奮，他輕喘了一口氣，看著鏡面裡的自己握住自己，紅棕色的體毛纏上他白皙的指節，他緩慢而細緻地捋動，如對待一件藝術品，左手半撐著牆面，腰部下意識地往前挺，透明的液體淌下他的指節。

黑雲仍落著雨，滴滴答答的水滴順著男人白皙的肩膀往下滑，滑過他的胸膛，滑過他的乳頭，滑過他的下腹，滑過他的手背，滑上紅棕色的毛髮，以重力下壓那根細毛，停在毛髮尾端，一、二、三，落下。

 

他低低淺淺地呻吟，彷彿在壓抑，或者延遲快感的降臨，鏡面中，他的勃起挺出了漂亮的弧度，細長的指尖刮過鈴口，男人微閉起眼，仰起頭，露出光裸的頸項，每一次由喉頭逸出低吟都能看見喉嚨輕微的震動，他右手加快捋動的速度，左手揉捏著自己的囊袋。  
男人的喘息逐漸加快，然音量卻未曾提高，當臨界高潮的那一刻，男人的背脊瞬間拱成了一道弓，一道白濁的精液打在純黑的浴室地板上。

他睜開眼睛，專注地看著鏡面，他不太像是在照鏡子，更像是透過玻璃在看藏在鏡後的某個人，目光帶著評估和其他什麼無法被解讀的意味，具有迫人的力道。

被發現了嗎？  
雷斯垂德屏住氣息，他無法移開視線，像被那道目光攫獲了，他甚至無法思考自己究竟為何會在這裡。

忽然間，音樂大響。  
雷斯垂德猛然張開眼睛，看見熟悉的天花板，瞬間意識到自己在作夢。

他用指掌揉了揉臉，慢吞吞地爬下床，走進浴室裡，他稍微梳洗之後，脫掉衣褲，額頭抵著冰冷的磁磚，回憶起那雙修長手指握著玻璃杯的樣子，指節強而有力，手指修長白皙，若能被那雙手握上一次──

雷斯垂德闔起眼，想像太過清晰的夢境裡，麥可羅夫特是怎麼撫慰他自己。

○

「小傢伙給你添麻煩了？」

「什麼？」雷斯垂德反射性抬頭去看灰雲，看見它也是滿朵的無辜。

「你通常不會特意在早晨淋浴，」麥可羅夫特有耐心地解釋，「除非發生意料之外的狀況。」比如降雨期的來臨。

「噢，」雷斯垂德頓時反應過來，「對，它是下過雨。」他含混地回答。沒提及它下雨時，他已身在浴室，正想著麥可羅夫特射的滿地都是。

「會困擾嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
「臨時的雨季，」麥可羅夫特複述一次，「很困擾嗎？」

「噢，」雷斯垂德頓了會，「有時候，」例如當他想搭訕的那人每次都只碰見他的雨季時，他曾困擾的要命，「但現在很少。」因為，最終他還是達成了他的目的，多認識那個男人一點。

「如果一個人精神力夠高，」官員說，「那是可以控制的。」

「麥可羅夫特，」雷斯垂德笑嘆著，「我真想把你的大腦剖開，看裡面都是怎麼運轉，才能生就如此優秀的全才。」能控制降雨期這件事，雷斯垂德聽都沒聽過，但麥可羅夫特若說他能做到，雷斯垂德就相信那必然可行。

「你想學嗎？」官員忽略雷斯垂德的玩笑，輕鬆地問。  
「那能學嗎？」銀髮探長征愣地反問，灰雲降在他的頭頂上，似乎也顯得好奇。

「我能教你點──」官員停了一下，「訣竅，它也很樂意。」黑雲頓時向前滑到雷斯垂德的額前，證明麥可羅夫特所言不虛。

「好啊，」雷斯垂德笑出下排潔白的牙齒，「該怎麼做？」

 

麥可羅夫特的方法很簡單，當他們兩個聚在一起時，總是坐得靠近，那時候，黑雲就會滑到灰雲雲側，輕輕地碰觸它。一開始，灰雲還會嬉鬧性地閃躲，次數一多，它會在黑雲靠近時等待，甚至會主動滑向前去，趴在黑雲上。

雷斯垂德不確定這麼做有什麼效果，但不可否認的是，每當兩朵雲密切接觸時，他都能感受到平靜被投射進他的心。

他們固定每周六吃飯，推薦對方自己的私人興趣。  
如今雷斯垂德去肯辛頓與西敏寺區的次數已超過他遇見麥可羅夫特之前人生的總合，而令他訝異的是，麥可羅夫特並未排斥與他去夜店廝混，雖然大部分時間都以雷斯垂德趕跑奇怪的騷擾者告終。

「就說穿天藍色西裝進酒吧很招搖，」  
今晚在揍完不速之客後，雷斯垂德的興致也沒了，他不是很真切地在抱怨，但的確是抱怨，一種體己而親密的抱怨。

「你想讓我換掉它嗎？」麥可羅夫特舔去唇邊的生啤酒，嗓音低沉。

「不，」雷斯垂德答得飛快，「你穿那樣很出色。」太出色了，出色到雷斯垂德每次都必須打發五位以上的搭訕者。

「葛雷格，」官員連眼眸都能看見笑意，「我們回去吧，今晚夠了。」他很樂意看見雷斯垂德無形流露的占有慾，但同樣的戲碼一再上演也是會膩。

「好，我去買單。」

誰的主場誰買單，是每周的聚會無形養成默契。  
由於麥可羅夫特的花費比較高，所以為了平衡次數，總是雷斯垂德主動提議能去哪消磨時間。

他們本就不是同一個生活圈的人，但相處久了總會找到平衡點。

○

指節滑過身體時引起一陣酥麻感。  
雷斯垂德知道這是個夢，但他想做完它。

他撫過白皙修長的身體，感覺到掌心底下的皮膚熱得發燙，他一寸一寸地撫摸，深怕遺漏任何一處，那就像他所想像的一樣美好，而他終於能夠那麼近地接觸他。

他抬起頭，看見兩朵雲證交纏在一起，灰雲的雲絮自然地繞過黑雲，像它們天生就該如此。

他感覺到那隻溫熱的手握住了他的下身，修長而骨感的食指與姆指圈住頂端，他硬得發疼，忍不住挺腰迎合那人的捋動。

他伸出手，按住那人的肩，在身體緊繃的最後一刻低頭，狠狠咬了男人的脖頸一口，將一排齒印留在他的頸項。

他喘著氣，看見鏡裡狼狽的自己。  
罕見的是，那兩朵雲並沒有下雨，或許是因為彼此交纏已經吸引了它們的注意力。

因為這是夢，還是麥可羅夫特是對的，他真的能操控降雨期？

 

這問題持續到周一早晨。  
雷斯垂德對著卷宗發呆，直到塗著鮮紅指甲油的姆指出現在他的眼前。

「老大，這是屍檢報告的副本。」莎莉將檔案放在雷斯垂德的桌前，順勢瞥過一眼上司的卷宗，「我一小時前進來時，你就停在這一頁。你是在思考還是在發呆？」她毫不客氣地問。

雷斯垂德迅即翻過一頁，一本正經地回答，「我是在思考，思考我的沉思有多深。」

「嗯哼，」捲髮女警對上司完全不打算客氣，「如果我們的頭腦簡單到我們可以理解它，那麼我們就會變得非常愚笨，愚笨到我們無法理解我們的頭腦。」

雷斯垂德放棄和下屬爭辯，隨意找了個話題，「今天賭盤要提高賠率了嗎？」

「現在是賭怪胎何時會發現。」莎莉嚴肅地報告進度，上一場賭局裡，上司讓她賺進大把鈔票，她不吝惜分享新訊息。  
雷斯垂德錯愕地問，「發現什麼？」

「發現你們在交往。」莎莉理所當然的回答。  
「我們沒有在交往，」雷斯垂德提高音量，他已經澄清多次，無奈沒有人把這句話當真。

忽然間，輕叩玻璃的聲響打斷他們的談話，兩人回過身，看見麥可羅夫特拿著黑傘，態度矜持而高傲，「雷斯垂德探長，我相信你能撥冗談論一下舍弟的狀況。」

「呃，好。」雷斯垂德看著莎莉一附「那我就先出去了」的幸災樂禍模樣，揉著臉，「這邊請。」

 

探長辦公室的門被關上了，沒有人知道那裡面究竟發生了什麼談話，但雷斯垂德探長與神秘愛慕者交往的消息卻在當天得到了證實。  
最大的證據來自最靠近探長的手下，莎莉‧唐諾瓦警員持有的一張照片。

照片裡，雷斯垂德探長正垂首向坐在沙發椅上的官員報告，兩個人的神態嚴肅，毫不親暱，一站一坐，一高一低。

但是，蘇格蘭場的鎮場之寶，破案率最高的灰雲，正安穩地趴在那神祕官員斜前方的黑雲上。

那張照片被批上一句總結。  
『交往狀態確認。』


	6. 005 西班牙假期

「一個假期？」雷斯垂德撥弄酒杯裡的冰塊，漫不經心地讓冰塊在杯裡相互碰撞，「什麼時候？」  
「下個月十號開始，為期十四天。」  
「所以那段時間見不到你了？」  
「正好相反，我前來詢問你是否願意一同前往。」官員的聲音透過電話線路顯得有些不真切，「政府會負擔所有的開銷。」

「原來我繳的稅都拿來招待你們。」雷斯垂德半開玩笑地說。  
「這是國家對它辛勤服務的微小公務員的一點犒賞。」官員徐緩地問，「你來嗎？」  
「我還有些假能用，如果到時沒有發生什麼大案件。」

 

一個月後，雷斯垂德就坐著那台阿斯頓馬丁行駛在Ｍ６高速公路上。  
「你有一台阿斯頓馬丁！下一次我是不是該替你點一杯馬丁尼，用搖的，不要攪拌？」  
雷斯垂德興奮地大叫，他們正開下交流道，接上鄉間小路，他打開了敞篷車頂，將頭探出去，灰雲一下被車速拉得長遠，它愣了一下，隨即迅速地把它的絮尾拉回來。

「葛雷格，快坐下，」麥可羅夫特語帶笑意，「我們快到了。」  
麥可羅夫特將車子停在他的私人機場，那裡已停著一台小型飛機，一下車，就有兩位隨扈替他們拿出後車箱的行李，官員將鑰匙交給其中一位，領著雷斯垂德走上私人飛機。

雷斯垂德坐定位後，繫好腰間的安全帶，「你親自開車真讓我驚訝。」  
「葛雷格，那是阿斯頓馬丁。」麥可羅夫特強調，「不是車，是阿斯頓馬丁。」彷彿那個品牌就能解釋一切。  
「是，它是個好姑娘。」雷斯垂德忍俊不禁的附和，「總要親自遛遛它。」  
「當然，」官員拉回視線，「現在，我誠摯建議你睡一會，調整成當地的時差。」

 

他們的目的地是西班牙的蘭薩羅特島。  
這裡緯度較低，太陽高照，抵達的第二天一早，兩個人各拖著躺椅來到落地窗外，曬了一整個上午的日光浴，中午留在飯店裡享用西班牙海鮮燉飯，麥可羅夫特讓侍者開了一瓶馬澤米諾紅酒，兩個人輕輕撞擊玻璃杯，陽光折射進杯裡盪漾的美酒，在餐桌上留下剔透如波浪湧動的水光。

「所以，你過去放假時，會找人一起來這放鬆？」幾杯紅酒下肚，雷斯垂德藉著酒意問出懸宕在心頭許久的問題。

麥可羅夫特放下手中的玻璃杯，陷入沉思。

這不是太難回答的問題，因此他的沉思在雷斯垂德看來有兩種可能，麥可羅夫特不是在考量是否要回答，就是在斟酌該怎麼回答得體。

「我無意探問你的隱私，」雷斯垂德小心翼翼地補充，「你可以選擇不回答。」

「不，」麥可羅夫特慢慢地說，「以前，我沒有太多假期。」他的視線從酒杯移向雷斯垂德的雙眼，「我很慶幸在我有假時，擁有能詢問是否願意陪同的對象。」

雷斯垂德盯著對方好半晌，在麥可羅夫特的眼裡尋找一點試圖掩蓋的痕跡，但他沒有找到，什麼也沒有。  
如果麥可羅夫特真是那麼好的演員，連眼神都能偽裝，那他也認了。

雷隨垂德一口喝乾了紅酒，嗓音低啞，「很好，這樣很好。」  
他沒有針對最後這句做出解釋，也不必要。  
或許，他早該同意莎莉的說詞，他們的確就是在交往。  
這樣很好，因為，他終於能對眼前這個人做點除了吃飯聊天以外的事。

一些，從他第一次見面就想做的事。

○

酒能誤事，亦能助事。

就好像當麥可羅夫特走進他的房裡，同前一天轉身朝他道晚安時，他除了將官員推入房裡翻過身壓在門板上親吻之外，沒有第二個選項。

他的舌頭追逐他的，分不清是誰的喘息變得粗重，他往下舔吻過麥可羅夫特白皙的頸項，在他夢寐以求的位置咬上一口，官員低吟的聲音瞬間撩起火熱的慾望。

麥可羅夫特抬手，觸摸趴在自己雲上的那朵灰雲，他的撫觸很有技巧，指尖拂過幾縷雲絮，理順那略帶銀絲的絮尾，雷斯垂德逸出低淺的呻吟，灰雲蹭了蹭官員的指尖，微微扭動，似乎正要降雨，麥可羅夫特當機立斷地命令道，「進浴室。」

兩個人跌跌撞撞地移到浴室裡，原先擋著灰雲的黑雲算準時機輕輕退開，灰雲頓時下起大雨，雷斯垂德整個人濕得不像樣，除了最先脫在浴室外頭的西裝外套外，從襯衫到西裝褲都濕得能擰出水來。  
如同最開始，灰雲見到麥可羅夫特的表現一樣。  
原來，他的雲不是不喜歡麥可羅夫特。相反的，它是太喜歡了，滿雲熱情只能用降雨來表態。

他伸出手，隔著雨幕揪住麥可羅夫特的領帶，將官員拉近到自己的雨裡，恣意親吻他。  
那吻火熱地讓打在身上的雨都顯得溫暖，直到兩個人喘著氣分開，麥可羅夫特用額頭抵著雷斯垂德，輕聲嘆息，「每一次你為我降雨，我就想做這件事。」  
雷斯垂德瞠大眼，心跳聲瞬間大如擂鼓，他啞著聲，「你一直都知道，我是為你而降雨。」

「再明顯不過。」官員靈巧地解開他襯衫的鈕扣，俯下頭，啃咬他挺立的乳頭。雷斯垂德感受到落在身上的雨勢變得更大，他才發現，雨水不完全是來自自己的雲。

冷涼的雨水順著麥可羅夫特逐漸往下衝擊著他的下腹，他難耐地低吟，身體的溫度從下腹一路燃燒到腦門，他忽然沒有耐性，他將埋在下身的麥可羅夫特揪起，手指努力解開官員複雜的領結，濕重的布料降低了他的效率，他低咒一聲，聽見官員的輕笑。

老天，現在連麥可羅夫特的笑聲都只讓他更加炎熱。

「請讓我來。」  
官員撥開他的手，雷斯垂德識相地放下，他解開自己的皮帶，眼神仍盯著官員的一舉一動。麥可羅夫特有著太過靈巧的手指，濕重的布料完全無礙他的靈巧。他抽出領結纏綁的布料，慢條斯理地模樣像他沒有急促地打算做任何事，比如操人或被操。

這個人總是在何時都能保持著能夠覲見女王的最高禮節，即使眼下的情況應該是愈快褪下彼此的衣物愈禮貌。

雷斯垂德從來不認為一個人脫衣服能稱得上性感，性感的應該是若隱若現的皮膚，或者裸露的軀體，總之不會是脫衣過程裡關於衣物的部分。  
但麥可羅夫特顛覆了他的認知。

官員在他自己的雨下解開領帶，解開鈕扣，褪下襯衫，拉開皮帶，褪下西裝褲。  
每一個讓身體減少衣物的步驟都慢條斯理到性感的地步，他分不清他是想要迅速扯掉麥可羅夫特的衣物還是希望脫衣的過程能長到看不見結束，他發生一聲無能辨識的低沉喉音，在麥可羅夫特全身赤裸時將他壓上大理石牆壁，吻的熱度隨著每一次喘息逐漸升高，他頭頂瞬間發出白光，兩個人止住了親吻，一同抬頭，在兩朵雲之間看見隱微的亮光。

官員又笑了一聲，或者不能說是笑，是從喉音發出明顯愉悅的呼嚕聲，像隻貓，他抵著雷斯垂德的額，悄聲說，「閃電。」

「我第一次看見，」雷斯垂德的驚嘆遠遠大於訝異，他屏著息，「原來它會產生閃電。」

官員輕聲解釋，「雲層摩擦產生的靜電會引發──」  
他尚未完結，後頭的字句全被雷斯垂德吞入喉頭裡。

「我更喜歡浪漫點的解釋。」  
他將字句送入麥可羅夫特嘴裡，麥可羅夫特一定不知道他操著一口國王英語一本正經地解釋或矜持地用演繹噎死旁人時有多麼性感。  
雷斯垂德想著，只要能擁有這個人，讓他再淋十次雨也沒問題。

忽然間，曾經不值一哂的橋段浮上腦海。  
浪漫的從來不是雨中散步或擁吻，而是擁有夢寐以求的對象，不是地點，無關場景，僅僅只是對的人，在碰觸的時候，雲朵會發出閃電。

他不知道這是否就是所謂的命定，不知道未來他是否會一直站在麥可羅夫特身邊，但雷斯垂德在經過那麼多段感情以後，已經知道情感和慾望不能燃燒到永遠，沒能在哪一刻保證誰不會改變，所以，他唯一想的只是，如果他的對象是麥可羅夫特，這人能讓他們在一起的時光值得到連分手都顯得美好。

他們用力吸吮對方的唇瓣，像要將彼此拆吃入腹。他們都快邁入四十歲，慾望燃燒地不該那麼熱烈，可是在彼此試探了那麼久以後，雷斯垂德想不起需要踩剎車的原因，等待讓願望成真的那一刻顯得無比珍貴，他伸出手扣住麥可羅夫特的腰，兩個人的下身快速摩擦地彷彿能升火，心跳快得幾乎要產生耳鳴，喉嚨乾渴地想吞下對方的每一口唾液，頭頂的白光又亮了一次，這次還能聽見隨之而來的雷聲，或許真的會耳鳴吧？

瘋狂地摩擦引來最極致的高潮，體液在彼此身上噴濺得到處都是，雷斯垂德幾乎要喘不過氣，就像是──

「快溺死了，」  
官員的臉頰潮紅，染上慾望的藍瞳裡產生情感的風暴，「你每一次下雨，我都以為溺水的是我。」

這真是──  
世界上，再沒有比這句話更能讓他產生慾望。  
雷斯垂德忽然想要一口咬進麥可羅夫特的脖子裡，他也真的做了。  
他嚐到血味，刺激他狩獵的本能，他的舉動讓官員發出一聲呻吟，性感而火辣的呻吟，然後，麥可羅夫特同樣咬上他的頸子，就像一條野獸。

痛當然是痛，但與此而來的標記意味卻讓身體亢奮地再次挺立，他們握住彼此的下身捋動，想像著將對方掌握在掌心的滋味，如此美好，永生難忘。

話語在此刻顯得多餘，太多餘了，只需要喘息、呻吟、吻，和更多的吻。

唯一能思考無關性愛的一件事就是，幸好這只是假期的第二天，他們還有十二天能更仔細地探索彼此。

或者，還有未來的五十年。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《雲朵之國》正文收錄到這一篇w
> 
> 未來若有靈感會繼續往後寫>W

**Author's Note:**

> 低調放一下[台灣通販預購](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Nu-cCOR0hxdX74eeVGrMgaIVuJsFACl-E04V3H57784/viewform)


End file.
